Floral Linguistics
by StarsAndFireworks
Summary: "The language of flowers." The title read, in pretty swirled writing. Dipper blinked at it in surprise wondering how it had gotten mixed in with the stacks of books on ghost sightings in North America. Shrugging indifferently, Dipper flipped the book open, maybe it would be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the library. Fitting,when you consider the involved parties. It was a cool Saturday evening, beams of light from a setting sun stream in from a window, lighting the room with a warm glow and turning the only occupants of the rooms brown hair to gold. Dipper watches Wirt write furiously from across the table, the sound of pen gliding across paper the only sound in the building.

"I wonder if he'll let me read this one…"

Dipper mused to himself. He had read Wirt's poetry before, but only a few times, Wirt was usually to self-conscious to allow it. Dipper knew that Wirt was putting a lot of effort and work into this particular poem, as he was entering a writing contest at school. It had taken a while for Dipper talk Wirt in to it, but in the end Wirt had given in, and was actually pretty excited about it. Not that he would admit it.

Suddenly, Wirt pushed his pushed his journal away from him, groaning and burying his head in his arms.

"I can't do this."

Wirt groaned.

"I'm only sixteen and I'm already a failed writer. Hello, boring office job and monotone boss, Hello clip on ties! We all knew I'd end up here eventually!"

Dipper stifled a laugh at his friends mello-dramatics.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This! This is what's wrong! I can not believe that I let you talk me into entering this contest, and now my name is on the list permanently, a premonition to my future failed carrier."

"You'll do fantastic, Hell, I'm sure that just what you have now is better than anything else that's going to be entered."

Wirt groaned again, but pulled his journal back towards him and resumed writing. Dipper gave his best friend a fond look, and picked up the next book from his pile.

" _The language of flowers_."

The title read, in pretty swirled writing. Dipper blinked at it in surprise wondering how it had gotten mixed in with the stacks of books on ghost sightings in North America. Shrugging indifferently, Dipper flipped the book open, maybe it would be interesting.

One week later Dipper searches the crowd for his tall friend, a surprising amount of people had shown up for a writing contest award ceremony. In his right hand Dipper held his cell phone, In his left hand he held a small grouping of flowers held together with a loop of twine. The book from the library had got him thinking. He found the way that different flowers had been assigned meanings interesting, and had decide a bouquet of good sentiments would be a perfect gift for a nervous Wirt. Finally catching sight of Wirt among the crowd, Dipper hurried over.

Saying Wirt looked nervous would be an understatement. The poor guy looked as if he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Hey buddy!" Dipper greeted cheerfully, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Hey…" Wirt responded, a little less enthusiastically while looking a bit pale.

"You okay?"

"Define okay."

"Are you about to lose your lunch onto my sneakers?"

Dipper elaborated.

"No… Or at least probably not."

"That's the spirit!"

Dipper said with a smirk. Wirt rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the grin pulling at his lips.

"Dick."

"Hey hey! Be nice! I have a present for you."

Dipper said, the flowers hidden behind his back.

"A present?"

Wirt asked, a bit warily, looking Dipper up and down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dipper per-se, but one could only get zombie hands in Christmas wrapping so many times without being a bit suspicious in the future.

"Don't make that face! It's a nice gift!"

Dipper pulled out the little bouquet, smiling. Wirt stared surprised at the flowers, blushing slightly.

"Uh, these are black-eyed susans, they're supposed to mean encouragement, and these are pear blossoms they symbolize lasting friendship, and these kind of ugly blue ones are called borage, they mean courage." He rushed out.

Awkwardly Dipper rubbed his neck staring at the ground, when his best friend pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks."

Wirt said smiling brightly as he released the shorter boy, touched by the gift.

"Wirt! Wirt!"

They heard,along with the sound of running feet. Greg popped out of the crowd.

"Wiiiiiiiiirt."

"Yes Greg?"

Wirt responded with exasperated fondness.

"They're announcing the winner!"

Greg shouted.

Wirt sucked in a breath and followed Greg.

To absolutely no one's surprise but Wirt's, Wirt won.

Later that night, when Dipper was about to lay down for the night, he saw a spring of sweet peas sitting on his window sill. One quick google search later and the message was received.

"Gratitude."

 _ **This is the first thing I've ever posted, so I hope**_ _**you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it, and if you want to, leave what your favorite flower is and I'll try to work it in, in a future chapter. Thanks fore reading this :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Snow and wind beat at Wirt's window, though the noise was drowned out from the piano music pouring out of a phone and a small set of speakers. Wirt set cross legged on his bed, a blanket wrapped snuggly around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands. He had always liked winter. Well not the cold particularly but he loved staying in with a blanket and a warm cup of tea, completely at peace.

 _Thud thud thud._

His bedroom door flings open and hits the wall with a bang. Greg steps in.

"Wirt! Your friend is here!"

After delivering his message Greg disappeared down the hallway again.

Dipper was here? No, it must be Sara. She didn't come over often anymore, but considering she lived down the road as opposed to Dipper who lived at least a half hours walk away she was much more likely to be here. Dipper, who was from California before he moved to Wirt's town a few years ago had always been in a hateful awe of the amount of snow they received here. He wouldn't have come in this weather, would he?

Dipper's head pokes sheepishly in. "Hey Wirt."

He apparently would.

"What are you doing here?"

Wirt asked his snow covered, shivering friend in shock from his blanket cocoon.

"Yeah… sorry about not calling first. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't mind, it's just there's a goddamn blizzard outside!"

"I think that blizzard is a _bit_ of an exaggeration."

"Not the point." Wirt said, now recovered from the surprise of the situation.

Wirt stood up and walked over to his friend.

"You're dripping."

Wirt blandly informed the other.

"Sorry."

"I'll get a towel, You can borrow a shirt from my closet, and here, give me your coat, I'll hang it up."

After grabbing a towel from the bathroom and a second mug, this one with hot chocolate for Dipper he headed back to his room.

Dipper looked up when Wirt returned, the t-shirt he had borrowed from Wirt hanging loosely of his shorter frame. He was now sitting on Wirt's bed, and had taken possession of the blanket. Wirt threw the towel at Dipper's head.

"You're the worst."

Wirt said plopping down next to him.

"Yet you let me in."

"A mistake of epic proportions."

He took in Dipper's tense posture and forced smile. He didn't seem to likely to explain why he was here yet. Wirt pulled out two worn game controllers.

"Do you wanna play?"

Two hours of zombie killing (the digital kind, elaboration is important considering who we're talking about) later and Wirt decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So… why did you decide to hike over to my house in the mild of the night in the snow."

Dipper sighed rubbing his face.

"Well, my parents found out about my future career plans."

Wirt winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah they weren't very excited to hear that their son planned to buy a van and travel around in it studying all things supernatural after high-school."

"Did you guys have an argument?"

"Yep."

"Are you still upset?"

"No, not really. A hour of trudging through snow does _wonders_ at cooling you down, ya know?"

Dipper said with a smirk.

"I get why they're worried, I really do, but after they said something about it being Grunkle Stan's

Bad influence, I got pissed and stormed out."

Wirt laid a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder.

"So you decided to come here?"

"Well it's not like I could ruin that great of a dramatic exit by just going back in, could I?"

Wirt smiled at the now genuine grin on Dipper's face.

"You should probably text them or something to let them know you're not a frozen corpse by the side of the road somewhere."

Dipper paled.

"SHIT!"

He pulled out his phone, quickly unlocking it.

"Twenty-two missed calls… Mable is going to murder me!"

Dipper dials. Mable picks up on the first ring, shouting can be heard from the other side.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm sorry... I know… Sorry!"

Wirt watches this exchange with a grin.

The next morning, after Dipper had gone home (because there was no way Wirt's mother would allow him to walk home that late) Wirt was thinking. While Dipper had left in much better spirits then what he had arrived in, he was still clearly bothered by the fight with his parents. As Wirt pulled out his poetry journal and flipped it open he wished that there was something that he could do to comfort his friend. Something slipped out of the pages of his journal, landing on his bed softly. A pressed black eyed susan, a memento from the writing contest this September. Wirt smiled and walked over to his laptop, powering it up. He knew just the thing.

Later that day, one Dipper Pines, who had caught a cold and was confined to his house while Mabel was at school and their parents were at work would find a small grouping of different blue flowers in his mailbox, along with a note.

"Dear Dipper, Delphiniums for boldness, that reminded me of you," Dipper read, a grin starting to form. "And blue irises for faith. Because if anyone can do it, I have faith that you will."

Dipper stood in his drive way, smiling at the note and flowers in his hands. He finished reading.

"Sincerely, Wirt. PS, No wonder you got sick dumb-ass that's what happens when you take late night hikes in a snow storm."

Dipper walked back inside in search of a vase for his flowers.

 **Hey, chapter two! Look I did a thing! I hope you liked it! Please review if you did :) To the person that reviewed anonymously last time, thanks for the advice of including how they know each other, I didn't really elaborate on it much but I don't plan on this being more then twelve or so chapters, so I think one sentence will do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper can't even remember what started the argument, only that it hadn't been worth it. They had both shouted, spitting out things that they would regret later, after they calmed down. They were both intelligent people, and even more then that they knew each other so well that they knew what to say to really get under the other's skin.

It had been five days since they had last spoken, and Dipper was lonely, depressed, and bored. Of course he still had Mable to talk to, but it just wasn't the same. He had never fully realized exactly how much time he and Wirt spent together until they stopped. Dipper sighs. From across the room Mabel groaned thumping her head down on to the desk she sat at.

"You _need_ to talk to Wirt."

"But Mab-"

"No buts! If i have to hear one more forlorn sigh, I promise that you will wake up tomorrow and find glitter in places you never wanted to find glitter."

Dipper paled at this very plausible threats. He was still nervous to talk to Wirt. What if he was still angry? What if he decided that they shouldn't be friends anymore? Mabel's face softened, able to tell what her brother was thinking.

"Look brother-of-mine, you're obviously miserable, and from the way he's moping around town, Wirt is to him. I don't like when you're so sad."

Dipper smiled grateful for his sister's advice. Without it, he probably would have sat there until he convinced himself that the best plan of action would be to never speak to Wirt again in fear of rejection. Which was still a fear. But less so after talking to his sister. He opened his arms.

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

Later Dipper walks down the road. He could have gotten a ride from his parents, but he felt like walking, and he had a stop to make on the way anyways. Dipper hoped that their strange little

tradition would be seen as endearing and well met when he arrived, and not as cheesy and childish. Dipper had only been walking been walking for a few moments, but his shirt already stuck to his back, the July sun hot and unforgiving.

"Maybe I should text him to let him know I'm coming over?"

Dipper mused. They hadn't really done that in a while, for the past few years when one would show up at the others house their parents wouldn't even bat an eye. Hell, last week Dipper had had tea with Wirt's mother while waiting for him to get home. But maybe it would be more appropriate than just showing up unannounced in this situation. Dipper pulled out his phone. He spent a few moments typing and then deleting before decide just quick and simple would suffice.

" _Hey can I come over to talk?"_

" _Yeah."_

Dipper slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

"Cool, cool, I can do this."

He mumbled. "But first.."

Dipper walked into a tiny store with a wooden sign that read "Ruth's flora" in purple paint above the door.

In front of Wirts door, Dipper took a deep breath, preparing himself, and knocked on the door. The door swings open. Not wanting to lose is nerve by waiting, Dipper started immediately talking.

"Look Wirt I'm really sorry, I hope you don't hate me because I don't know how to handle that! And look! I brought flowers! That's kind of our thing right?"

Dipper finally looks up to meet his friends eyes. Except it wasn't Wirt standing there. Dipper sighed.

"Hey Greg."

"Hi Dipper!"

"Is Wirt home?"

"Yep."

"Can I talk to him."

"Yep!"

Greg runs of, leaving Dipper to stand awkwardly in the doorway. He walks into the familiar house looking around, It didn't look like their parents were home. Dipper shakes himself.

"Enough stalling!"

He tells himself and walks down the hallway to Wirt's half open bedroom door.

"Er hey Wirt…"

Dipper calls out uncertainly, not wanting to just walk in as he normally would have.

Wirt opens the door they both shove up a hand the other, in Dipper's, small white flowers and in Wirt's a cluster of dark green leafs and a few branches? They both start speaking simultaneously, words awkwardly tumbling out, they fall silent and stare at each other, both blushing slightly. Dipper breaks the silence. He holds up his flowers, a pretty little bunch wrapped in blue ribbon.

"These are called Rue. They mean sorrow, regret, and repentance. I'm sorry."

Despite his nerves, Dipper's voice was firm, steady, and honest as he stared up at the taller boy.

Wirt awkwardly takes the flowers.

"I'm sorry too. We were being idiots."

Wirt says before shakily holding out his strange bouquet.

"T-this is a cypress branch, it symbolizes despair, and this is Bramble, it means remorse. It also means holiness but I was going for the first one, And uh, this is mint, it's meant to mean let us be friends again."

Wirt says giving the cluster to Dipper, who took it carefully. They stood for a moment or so, unsure how to proceed from this point. Wirt opened his arms smiling slightly. Dipper grinned and stepped closer embracing his friend. Wirt rested his chin comfortably on top of Dipper's head. It was nice and peaceful for a few moments, a nice reunion between two friends, then

"Ow!"

Dipper jumped back, staring at his arm and at the branches clutched in his hands. A small stream of blood drips sluggishly from his arm, where the bouquet and been pushed during their hug.

"Freaking bramble!"

Dipper shouted. Both friends stared at each other before Wirt broke, laughter pouring out of his mouth. Dipper soon followed. A few minutes of hysterical laughter and one race- car band-aid (Thanks, Wirt buddy, I've never felt more mature.""It's the only kind we have!") later and everything was back to the way it should be.

 **Thanks for reading this! Please review if you did :) Oh and this is kind of funny, while I was looking up flowers and flower meanings for this, I discovered a type of tree called arborvitae, which symbolizes IMMORTALITY! How badass is that!? Like here, have a few branches of immortality!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The clock must be broken"

Wirt thought to himself.

"There is no way time moves this slowly."

Wirt, along with a majority of the other students the classroom, stared at the clock above their math teachers head. Only ten more minutes until the end of sophomore year. All the grades were in, finals had been taken, lockers had been emptied, and the students were ready to go.

Wirt smiled to himself. It would be a good summer. He had just bought a car, a very old, probably going to break down soon car, but still, he had a car now! He had hated every single minute of his job at the pizza parlor, and often envied Dipper's movie theater workplace, but it had all been worth it. Because he had a car now, and he and Dipper could now go wherever they wanted to, without waiting for a ride. He couldn't wait to drive out to the ocean whenever they wanted to, and even looked forward to the monster hunts that Dipper was sure to drag him along on.

Eight more minutes now. Wirt picked at the hem of his shirt out of boredom, holding back a sigh. After this, they would only have two more years of high school. The teacher was still talking, stressing the importance of making sure they keep their math skills up over the summer, lest they fall behind next year.

Finally the bell rings, and the students poor out into the hallway. Wirt is at the back of the crowd, and only about five steps out of the classroom, when he is tackled from the side. Wirt stumbles briefly then regains his balance. Dipper grins at him.

"Geez, you're going make me to crack my school open one of these days."

Wirt scolded, though he was smiling too.

"I'm helping you sharpen your reflexes."

Dipper replied with a smirk.

Wirt rolled his eyes fondly and noticed Dipper had two dark, orangey-yellow flowers tucked into the front pocket of his t-shirt. When Dipper noticed his look he pulled one out and held it up, ignoring the crowd of students pushing past them briskly on their way to the exit. He studied Wirts front for a moment then focused on the top of his hoodie. Dipper threads the flower into the hole of Wirt's hoodie, were the drawstring went through. Dipper gestured back and forth between their matching flowers.

"These are orange chrysanthemums. They're meant symbolize excitement."

Wirt smiled down at his flower, the sweet swell of it drifting up into face.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready for summer vacation?"

"Yes in fact, I have something to show you."

Dipper turns to Wirt surprised.

"Really? What is it!"

Wirt reaches down pulls a pair of keys out of his pocket with a soft tinkle.

Dipper stares for a second, then

"You bought a car?"

"Yes! My crappy job at a mediocre pizza parlor has served its purpose!"

Dipper laughs.

"This I _have_ to see!"

He says, dragging Wirt out to the exit. Wirt easily follows.

After they reach the parking lot and shout excitedly about the car for a good amount of time, Wirt turns to Dipper.

"So" He asks. "Do you want go somewhere?"

"Fuck yeah!"

And so with matching smiles and matching flowers, the two drive off.

 **Thanks for reading up to chapter four! Please review if you liked it, or if you have any criticisms! The romance part of this story will start next chapter so that'll be fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Dipper Pines realizes that he _may_ be just a little bit in love with his best friend, he doesn't panic. He doesn't freak out. It's more of a quiet, resigned acceptance then a shock. Dipper feels like he should have seen it coming a long ways away anyways. When Dipper Pines realizes that he _is_ just a little bit in love with Wirt, he plants a garden. He fills his garden with tulips. Bright yellow tulips for hopeless love, and pale white tulips for one sided love. And then he pushes on.

He pushes down the butterflies in his stomach and ignores Mabel's knowing looks. He goes to school and sits next to Wirt in class, passing notes and sharing smiles. Dipper walks to Wirt's house with him after school, and laughs with him, watches him write poetry, watches the way his eyes light up when he grins, studying the curve of his neck. Dipper keeps quiet. He jokes, and taunts, and smiles, but doesn't mention the way that his heart is pounding against his chest, or the words that sit at the tip of his tongue, to worried that if he gives them a voice that they'll scare away the best friend that he had ever had.

A month later, when Wirt comes tumbling in the door, a love struck grin on his,to tell Dipper that Sara agreed to go on a date with him, Dipper was honestly happy for his friend. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and the butterflies turn to wasps but Dipper smiled, and congratulated Wirt. Lately, Mabel's looks were less knowing, and more pitying.

He wants to hate Sara, he really does, but he just can't. She was just too nice, and she made Wirt happy. Also, Dipper thought, resigned, If it wasn't her, it would just be someone else. At six foot two and with wavy brown hair , Wirt wasn't just seen as the nerdy kid that wrote poetry all the time anymore.

Dipper sits in the middle of his garden, the wind tousles his hair and gently pulls and the flowers, sending their sweet odor across the yard. He was bored. Mable was out with friends, and Wirt was out with Sara. It wasn't as if he couldn't get a date. Dipper thought, twirling a flower by it's stem between two fingers, one dainty white drifting slowly off to rest innocently by his knee. He _had_ gotten offers before, he just didn't think it would be fair to the other person for him to accept.

Dipper sighed, leaning back. Wendy was too busy to skype, as was Robbie, who he had stricken up an unlikely friendship with after they had both matured.

Dipper plucked a few flowers from his garden, a sweet smelling handful of yellows and white.

He stood up, stretching as he did so, using his unoccupied hand, Dipper wiped the dirt of the knees and legs of his jeans. Dipper walked into his empty house and snags a vase from the kitchen.

Although it breaks tradition, Dipper leaves a little bouquet for himself by his bedside, a little cluster that serves as a sad reminder.

 **Heyyy... Short chapter is short, I know and I'm sorry, Chapter 6 will be hella long though, so there's that. Anyways hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you did! Or if you have any suggestions/criticisms. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

"-And I have the perfect dr- Dipper! Are you even listening?"

Dipper flushed guilty.

"Ah yeah, you were talking about your shoes right? For prom?"

Mabel sighed.

"Yeah, twenty minutes ago. I was telling you about my dress now."

"I'm really sorry."

Mabel softened and smiled sympathetically. Dipper wished that she would stop doing that. Mabel stood up.

"It's fine."

She ruffled Dipper's hair, he squawked in annoyance and swatted at her hand.

"Talk to ya later bro-bro. I'm going to give Candy and Grenada a call."

Mable left the room, and Dipper fell back, burying his face in his hands. He hadn't meant to space out, honest. He was just sick of hearing about prom. It's all anyone wanted to talk about and he didn't think that he wanted to go. It would be nice to go and see his friends, but well, ignoring Wirt and Sara was harder the expected. He was happy for them, he was! But it hurt. Seeing them hold hands in the hallway, smile at each other from across the room, share inside jokes and private laughter. Dipper would never begrudge Wirt or Sara's happiness, but it was so hard to lie all the time.

Even worse, Dipper thought was that he was pretty sure that Sara _knew_. When they were all hanging out together after school, and he was smiling at Wirt as he laughed at something Mabel had said, head thrown back and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He had happened to catch Sara's gaze. She looked puzzled,then surprised then, sadly, guilty. Dipper had shook his head silently pleading her not to say anything. Since then things had been a bit awkward between them. Sara would try to approach him in the hallway between classes, a determined look on his face. Dipper had so far dived into the bathroom, the library, behind a garbage can, and on one exciting day, out of a window. All while sending Sara his best "I promise I won't try to steal your boyfriend, he wouldn't like me like that anyways, please let me continue to secretly and pathetically pine" look.

Dipper wasn't sure If he could get through an entire night of watching the stand close, slow dance, and be disgustingly romantic in general.

"I suppose that I should get use to it."

Dipper thought to himself.

"Someday I'll be the best man at their beautiful and probably reasonably priced wedding, and then godfather to their probably annoyingly adorable children with unique and charming names."

Dipper sat up, deciding that he had done enough moping today. There was a graveyard only a few towns over that he had been wanting to check out for a while now. See if there was any lingering spirits around. Now that he had a plan, Dipper left, taking his camera and notebook with him.

Wirt was happy, exceedingly happy. He had a wonderful, amazing, girlfriend, and a fantastic best friend. So he wasn't sure why felt so out of it all of the time. Sara was great, he had dreamed about dating her since the fourth grade. But he didn't think that he felt a… spark. The spark that some many writers and poets and written pages and pages about, and dedicated books and sonnets too. He liked talking with Sara, liked the way her hand fit nicely into his. But maybe that's part of the problem. He only likes it.

And, also troubling, Dipper had been acting strange. He always seemed just a bit sad and resigned, and whenever it was commented on he would shrug it off and blame it on getting older. Wirt was worried. They told each other everything, what could it possibly be that Dipper felt like he couldn't tell him. When he told Sara about it, Something had flashed across her face. Wirt wasn't sure what though. She had told him that he was probably just thinking about graduation a lot more, and not to worry about it.

Speaking of Sara, she should be here any minute. As if summoned by the very thought, Wirt's bedroom door opened and Sara walked in. Wirt rose to greet her, his smile falling of his face upon seeing the serious expression on hers.

"Whats wrong?"

Sara's frown deepens, she starts to say something, then closes her mouth.

"We need to talk Wirt."

Dipper holds a bag of frozen peas pressed against the slowly forming bruise that was forming along his jaw. He had seen something moving, and chased after it, tripped over a low grave marker, rolled down a small hill, and bashed his head against the corner of the an other stone. It had turned out to be a crow. There was a quiet knock against his door.

"What's up Mab- Wirt?"

Wirt looks up.

"Hey Dipper."

"What's wrong? Do I need to beat someone up?"

Dipper asks, seeing his friends forlorn expression. He quickly looks Wirt up and down looking for any injuries.

"Sara and I broke up?"

"W-what? _Why_?"

Dipper asks shocked. He was in love with Wirt, but he couldn't dredge up a even slight happiness at the announcement.

Wirt sat down on Dipper's bed and Dipper took the familiar seat next to him.

"She said that she didn't think we were going anywhere romantically."

Wirt said quietly, staring at his lap.

"I… I think that I agree."

Dipper blinked. He hadn't thought for a second that Wirt and Sara were anything but completely in love with each other.

"Are you okay?"

Dipper asks after a moment of silence.

"You know what? I think I am, a-and hey! Maybe this will be an inspiration for my poetry!"

They spent the rest of the night on Dippers bad, watching bad movies, laughing, and throwing popcorn in handfuls at each other. The next morning, Dipper wakes up early and creeps out of the room as silently as he could. (He tripped twice and knocked over a stack of books. Wirt somehow slept through it.) Dipper walks outside looking around until he sees it. Perfect.

Wirt wakes up slowly to find himself alone in the room, he stands up and stretches, his back cracking. Wirt makes his way through the house that was almost as familiar to him as his own.

As he walks downstairs Dipper re-enters. Seeing Wirt, he quickly marched over. When he was standing directly in front of Wirt, he held out a branch that was as thick as his forearm and even longer. It still had leaves.

"Umm…"

Wirt stared at the branch in confusion.

"It's an oak branch."

Dipper said, as if that was all the explanation required. It wasn't it.

"Okay?"

"It's for you."

"To start a fire with..?"

"No! I mean you could if you wanted to."

Dipper said smiling slightly up at Wirt.

"It symbolizes strength and support. It's the best I could do at the freaking ass crack of dawn."

Wirt laughs and takes the branch.

"Thank you."

Suddenly his face falls.

"What?"

Dipper asks worriedly.

"I just realized I'll have to go to prom alone."

Dipper bites his lip.

"I mean if you wanted to, uh, _we_ could go together."

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah?"

Dipper asks with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yeah!" Wirt says grinning brightly.

"I can't think of anyone better to go with then my best friend!"

Dipper's smile shrinks slightly.

"Yeah, we'll go together, as friends, bros, platonic buddies, that's what I meant."

Wirt grabs Dipper's arm and pulls him into the kitchen, unaware of the fact Dipper was resisting the urge to hit his head repeatedly off of a hard surface.

"Come on! Let's make pancakes to celebrate!"

Later, sitting at the table, Dipper thinks "Well, at least the pancakes are good."

 **Chapter six is here! Brought to you by pixie sticks, the 'doctor horrible's sing along blog" soundtrack, and an upcoming math test that I am very pointedly not studying for! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I am trash. I tried to write this chapter so many times, but it came along about as quickly as molasses in January. Thanks for reading this, I really hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did. Or if you didn't.**


End file.
